


Malicious

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Storm of Grief [13]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He likes to think that Robin would be driven to seek vengeance for him if the roles had been reversed.
Relationships: Hughie Campbell/Robin Ward
Series: Storm of Grief [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609666
Kudos: 3





	Malicious

Robin didn't have a malicious streak in her body, but that didn't mean it was wise to cross her. 

Hughie tells himself that if the roles were reversed she'd do for him, what he's doing for her. Stopping at nothing to get vengeance.

She would have done it differently. Better planned, innocent people wouldn't get dragged into it. Billy's way is the wrong way, he knows and so do the others. They all have their reasons for going along with his way.


End file.
